


Let's just focus on the case.

by blzrgurl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sterek if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blzrgurl71/pseuds/blzrgurl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides he's going to have to share a little information with his dad about what's happening in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's just focus on the case.

“You have something right? You have something that connects the three of them, right?”

“Stiles you know I can’t tell you anything about this case.”

“That means you don’t.” He sighs and wishes he didn’t have to do this.

“Stiles? Are you _sure_ you don’t know anything about the night Heather disappeared? If you know something you need to tell me.”

He presses his lips tightly together and wonders what he can tell his dad that won’t put him in danger. He never wanted to get the sheriff involved, no matter _how_ much he hated the lies. No matter how it hurt putting this distance between the two of them, if it kept his dad safe that was all that mattered. “They were all virgins dad.”

“And you know this…how exactly?”

“The lifeguard at the pool? He was wearing a _purity_ ring. Heather told me the night of the party that she was tired of being a _virgin_. On a hunch I went and talked to the girl in the hospital whose girlfriend disappeared and I asked why they were out there. She told me she wanted it to be special because it was her girlfriends _first time_. They were all virgins dad.”

“Why did your friend tell you she was tired of being a virgin?”

“Oh my god dad, that’s what you hear? I tell you they were all virgins and you want to know why she would tell me that?”

“Well…it’s just…I…”

“Look she took me down to the basement where they keep all the wine and she told me she was 17 now and tired of being a virgin. She kissed me and asked me if I was okay with…that. I told her I didn’t have a condom and she said to go get one out of her brothers’ bathroom. In the time it took me to get from the basement to the bathroom and back…they took her. If I had had a condom in my pocket dad…” He breaks down; he can’t stand the thought that it was his fault that she was dead. If he had any sense he would carry one, why hadn’t he had one? They were going to party for heaven’s sake…who doesn’t take a condom to a party!

“If you had had a condom in your pocket they would have killed both of you.”

“No dad, I would have been able to keep them from killing her.”

“What by sleeping with her fast enough that they wouldn’t want the two of you anymore?” he hears the assumption in his father’s voice as well as the fear when his father continues on “You are still…a virgin, right?”

“Well yeah dad…but it’s not too cool for you to just presume I’m a virgin. I’ve got more game than people think; I’m just…playing the long game. I have a 10 year plan, remember?”

“I thought you were over the Lydia thing?”

“What? No! Lydia and I are just friends dad…just friends.”

“Well I notice you aren’t naming names then, who’s the lucky recipient of your attentions?”

He can’t quite look his father in the eye; the sheriff will not be pleased when he finds out who _has_ caught his eye. “Let’s just focus on the case dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any more written on this right now but I think it's going to stick with me for a bit so...not sure how many chapters there might be...


End file.
